Not Alone Yet
by sbigsby95
Summary: It has been three years since Finnick's tragic death, and Annie is broken-hearted. Will she ever pick up the pieces or wait until the angels take her to Finnick forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie kneeled by the gravestone of her late husband for the second time that day and prayed for Finnick again. She opened her eyes and said the same old motto, the last thing Finnick had ever said to her "I love you, and you're not alone… I'm closer than you think." She kissed the ring Finnick had proposed to her with and said goodbye to Finnick for the night, "See you tomorrow." She said to no one in particular and walked the long walk home, Katniss had offered her a hovercraft but Annie felt closer to Finnick walking. She opened the door of her apartment and held back the tears as her three year old son waddled over to her; he was the spitting image of his father, with the beautiful green eyes and soft blonde hair. "Heyyo mummy, me and Peeta make cakeys!" He squealed happily showing his mother a handful of beautifully iced trident-shaped cupcakes. How Peeta, Annie thought, Finnick would love them. "I'll let myself out then." Peeta smiled

"Thanks Peeta." Annie smiled. She thanked Peeta every day; he was great with Finn and without him, Finn would be a terribly unhappy child. "Bed time Finn." Annie whispered and Finn ran into his bedroom. Annie was too tired to look after Finn properly, she was too sad. She kissed the picture of Finnick on her bedside table and cried herself to sleep, same as every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie woke up to a low grizzling sound. At first she put it down to the awful weather but as she opened the window, she noticed bright sunshine and almost no clouds; the exact weather she hated. She couldn't understand the source of the noise until she heard the grizzling turn into yells "Mummmyyyy!" Finn yelled. Annie ran into Finns room to find her son leaning against his bed frame. "Oh Finn!" Annie moaned picking him up and dumping him in his chair and giving him a small bowl of mashed up banana. Annie lay in her bed holding Finnicks picture to her heart and closing her eyes until she heard a gentle knock at the door. Annie jumped up, ready to visit Finnick again, but to her disappointment, it was Katniss at the door. "Oh," Annie muttered "It's you." She let Katniss in rather unwillingly and tried to make a break for it "Not so fast!" Said Katniss brightly. Annie ignored Katniss's happy yells and walked out of the door, slamming it as loud as she could. She stood by the gravestone and almost dropped dead, it was gone. "FINNICK!" She screamed, running around the entire graveyard, checking each gravestone as she went. "Now, Annie, with actions like that they'll call you the crazy girl of District 4." Said a calm sweet voice. Annie stopped and turned around slowly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Hey." Grinned Finnick. Annie couldn't believe her eyes. "Told you you're not alone yet.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"F...Finnick?!" Annie whispered leaning forwards, only to stumble to the floor. "Hey, Upsy Daisy!" said Finnick soothingly as he lifted her up "Wanna hear a joke?" Finnick asked, grinning his boyish smile. "Err..." Annie said. "Hey, where's Finnick?" Asked Finnick before flashing away in a puff of smoke. "Odair he is!" He said puffing in behind her. "Finnick?" Annie asked. Finnick stopped and grabbed Annie's hand. "I missed you Annie," His hand was icy cold, and wet.

"Have you been swimming?" Annie asked.

"Always, it's a way to cope." Finnick answered, with tears in his eyes. He kissed Annie's cheek, "You'll never, EVER be alone, I promise." He closed his eyes for a minute and suddenly a million Finnicks appeared out of thin air. "Not now, not ever," They said in perfect unison. "You are not alone yet and you never will be." The main ghost let go of her hand and Annie felt tears spring up as Finnick walked her home "Nice place," He muttered.

"It's close to the graveyard." Annie countered.

"ANNIE! THANK GOD!" Katniss yelled, almost crying as she ran into Annie, almost crashing into Finnick who looked at her with the dirtiest look Annie had ever seen. "Killer." He muttered

"Sorry Katniss, you can go now," Annie said, shoving Katniss out of the Door, despite her yelling and screaming. Finnick laughed. "Mummy." Finn cried. Annie suddenly stopped and Finnicks mouth dropped open. "Finn," Annie said comfortingly, holding her son close and rocking him close "We're not alone yet."  
"Not ever." Said Finnick.


End file.
